Estoy Contigo
by Hazmin-Gidmell
Summary: noticia importante adentro.
1. Estoy Contigo 1

Podía casi tocar aquella masa informe con la punta de los dedos... faltaba tan poco...  
  
¿Por qué deseaba hacerlo? Ni ella misma lo sabía. Sólo sabía que, si lo hacía, estaría cumpliendo parte de su destino.  
  
Y así, la tocó. La sustancia brilló como la sangre, y lo único que alcanzó a ver fue cómo el Digimundo se iba destruyendo, junto con ella.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
-¡¡RIKA!!  
  
-¿Qué te pasa, Ryo?- preguntó Cyberdramon al ver a su camarada despertar, extremadamente sudado y con la mirada fija en un punto, aterrorizado. Ryo se tomó unos segundos para respirar.  
  
-Fue... un sueño... –Ryo se tiró de nuevo al suelo de pasto del Digimundo, pasándose la palma de la mano por la frente.- Dios Santo...  
  
-¿Qué te pasa, Ryo?-Cyberdramon repitió la pregunta, consciente de que seguramente ahora le respondería. Ryo desvió la vista hacia él.  
  
-Una pesadilla...  
  
-Con la chica pelirroja, supongo.-murmuró Cyberdramon, usando aquel tono de preocupación que hasta a Ryo, con los años que lo conocía, se le hacía difícil identificar.  
  
-Sí. Ella... tocaba una cosa y... moría.-Ryo se estremeció al recordar la paz en el rostro de Rika al ir desapareciendo... ni dolor, ni deseos de vivir... Sólo había percibido resignación en los ojos de la muchacha.  
  
-Fue sólo un mal sueño, Ryo. Vuelve a dormir.- Ryo se sentó en el pasto. Cyberdramon suspiró imperceptiblemente. "Aquí vamos de nuevo." pensó el Digimon, pero ni un solo gesto se atisbó en su sempiterna actitud.  
  
-No, no fue eso... es algo más.  
  
-Supongo que irás a cuidar a tu gata, ¿no?-dijo Cyberdramon con cierto tono divertido en su grave voz. Ryo lo miró, sus ojos confundiéndose con el color del río atrás de él, y sonrió.  
  
-A veces hasta los gatos más ariscos se dan por vencidos cuando alguien les hace cariño en el lomo.-Cyberdramon sonrió.  
  
-¿Entonces le harás cariño en el lomo?-Ryo se sonrojó con el desvergonzado comentario de su camarada, pero no reprochó ni nada parecido. Sólo se levantó, tomó su D-Ark y lo apuntó al cielo.- Rayos, nunca me respondes cuando te hago preguntas interesantes.-exclamó, mientras observaba cómo un rayo de luz rosada se llevaba a su amigo.-Si sólo fue un sueño...  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
-Me niego a aceptarlo rotundamente.  
  
-Rika, escúchame por favor... –rogó un hombre muy alto, de cabello intensamente rojo y mirada celeste.- Necesito que convenzas a tu madre para que firme el documento.-Rika sintió cómo la ira iba creciendo en su interior, y no intentó detenerla.  
  
-¡Nos abandonaste y ahora quieres NUESTRA casa! ¡Eres el peor hombre que he conocido en mi vida!-el adulto frunció el ceño.  
  
-No me hables así, mocosa insolente.  
  
-Yo te hablo como se me dé la regalada gana, al fin que tú no tienes y nunca tuviste poder alguno sobre mí.-a pesar su fría respuesta, Rika podía sentir sus ojos llenarse de agua por el comentario de su "padre"-Para ti siempre fui un estorbo en las relaciones con tus amiguitas... y nunca te interesó escucharme de verdad. Nunca te interesaste en mí... ¡TE ODIO!-Rika salió a grandes zancadas de la inmensa oficina del Gerente General de Heipzy, la mayor compañía de marketing internacional del Japón.  
  
"Estúpido egoísta. Estúpido irresponsable.¡Estúpido oportunista!"  
  
El viento frío golpeó fuerte en las mejillas de la muchacha, y ella lo percibió más helado debido al testimonio líquido de dolor en sus mejillas. Súbitamente recordó que había dejado su abrigo en uno de los sillones de la oficina, pero no le dio importancia. A pesar de que su cuerpo tiritaba incontrolablemente en busca de calor, se secó las lágrimas y empezó a caminar. Su dinero también estaba en el tibio cuarto del tercer piso del edificio.  
  
"12 años viendo lo mismo... 12 malditos años que no dejan de ser iguales... 12 años en los cuales él no ha cambiado, y tampoco ha empezado a quererme. Sólo me llama cuando necesita algo. Y piensa que soy una estúpida que se lo va a conceder. No señor, para algo tiene a sus treinta y tantas mujeres, que ellas le cumplan todos sus estúpidos caprichos...  
  
Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al chocar con una persona. Murmuró un seco perdón y siguió caminando, pero una mano se posó en su hombro.  
  
-Gata, no deberías salir así de desabrigada con este clima. No tienes un pelaje apropiado para el invierno.-Rika bufó indignada. "Perfecto, 2 problemas en un día." No dijo nada, con la esperanza de que Ryo la dejara ir, pero sólo percibió tibieza. Él le había puesto su abrigo.-Eso está mejor. Acabo de implantar una nueva moda: ¡Gatos con abrigo! Mmm... quién sabe si pueda ganar algún dinero vendiendo la idea...  
  
-Cállate y déjame en paz.-dijo Rika, con ira helada en cada una de las palabras. Se sacó el abrigo y siguió caminando, pero sintió los pasos de Ryo siguiéndola.  
  
-¿Sabes? Soñé contigo. Una pesadilla, mejor dicho.  
  
-Y supongo que viniste desde el Digimundo para ver si estaba bien,¿no?- respondió mordazmente la pelirroja.  
  
-Ah, tienes el 6º sentido felino muy desarrollado, gata. Quién sabe si podría servirte en la lotería... –Rika se volteó y se encaró a Ryo.  
  
-¡¡DÉJAME EN PAZ, AKIYAMA!!-Ryo se quedó sorprendido, pero no por el grito de la muchacha, sino por su rostro: No tenía la misma mirada felina y astuta que a él tanto le gustaba, sino que sus ojos estaban levemente hinchados, vidriosos y de aspecto deplorable. Tal vez patéticos, si usábamos el vocabulario felino.  
  
-Dios Rika... no pensé... –Rika volteó nuevamente y echó a caminar, sin preocuparle que Ryo la siguiera o no. Lo único que quería era llegar a su casa, dormir y olvidar por un rato... Tal vez un rato más largo si tomaba sedantes.  
  
Ella bufó al ver a Ryo frente a ella, pero no lo miró a los ojos, no se hallaba en condiciones de iniciar un duelo de miradas. Tampoco se rehusó cuando sintió el abrigo de Ryo sobre sus hombros nuevamente.  
  
-No quiero que te resfríes, gata.-el tono usualmente vivaz y levemente burlón había desaparecido por completo. Rika estornudó, y sintió cómo una lágrima que había quedado rezagada corría por su pálida mejilla. Ryo la secó con el dorso de la mano.-Dios, estás fría... realmente fría.  
  
-Ahora sí parezco Reina del Hielo, ¿no?-argumentó la pelirroja con tono irónico. Ryo sonrió al reconocer la frágil defensa que todos los seres heridos e indefensos usaban siempre que se sentían asustados.  
  
-Nah gata, aún no te alcanza para eso. Te faltan como 15 grados más bajo cero para ser la Reina. Digamos que por ahora sólo eres princesa, porque francamente, en el est... –Ryo cortó la frase al ver a la muchacha cerrar los ojos fuertemente, mientras más de sus lágrimas caían al suelo.- Rika... lo siento, yo no quise...  
  
-No es tu culpa, idiota.-murmuró Rika, con los puños apretados. Odiaba esa faceta de ella misma, esa cara débil y sentimental que siempre salía lastimada. Ryo la tomó de la muñeca y la tiró.  
  
-¿Qué haces?- preguntó la muchacha.  
  
-Te llevo al café para que no te sigas congelando.-respondió él, sin dignarse a mirarla mientras le hablaba.  
  
-¡No quiero ir!  
  
-Ah no, señorita, no me vas a hacer esto. Ya tengo bastante con que estés llorando en plena calle como para que te rehúses a mi ayuda.-Ryo apuró el paso, y entraron al local. Rika sintió el aroma intenso del café, y sus mejillas se extrañaron con la repentina tibieza. Él la llevo a una mesa, y la hizo sentarse. Él se ubicó al frente suyo.- Camarera, dos café con leche por favor.  
  
-Enseguida, joven.-respondió una mujer. Ryo se volteó nuevamente a Rika.  
  
-Te vas a tomar el café, y luego me vas a explicar qué te pasa. Ah! Y si no quieres contarme, créeme que te voy a sacar la información a punta de golpes, ¿me oíste?-Rika lo miró sorprendida, y luego frunció el ceño.  
  
-No te atrevas a amenazarme, Akiyama.-Ryo sonrió: al menos la antigua Rika estaba de vuelta. Sonrió más al ver en la mesa las dos grandes y humeantes tazas de café y luego percatarse de la expresión de agradecimiento de la muchacha, que miraba la taza.  
  
-Deja de hablar y tómate el café.-murmuró Ryo al tiempo que sorbía de su propia taza, y veía con satisfacción como, con cada sorbo, las mejillas de la muchacha retomaban su color habitual.  
  
-Es mi padre.-dijo Rika de repente, sin soltar su taza, ni mirar a Ryo a los ojos. Ambos sabían cuán difícil le era a la joven expresar sus sentimientos o preocupaciones a los demás.-He tenido con él más problemas de lo habitual... quiere quitarle la casa a mi mamá.-Ryo se atragantó.  
  
-¿Qui... quitarle la casa a tu mamá?  
  
-Exacto. Fue una compra compartida, pero él cree que tiene el derecho de sacarnos de allí cuando se le dé la gana.-tomó de su café.-Hoy me pidió que convenciera a mamá de firmar los papeles de traspaso de propiedad, y creo que pensaba que yo lo ayudaría.-sonrió con ironía.-Pobre idiota.  
  
Ryo no acertó a decir nada, sólo miró seriamente a Rika, que rozaba con el dedo índice el borde de la taza, y sostenía su mentón con la otra mano.  
  
-Nunca estuvo a mi lado cuando lo necesité, siempre le importaron más sus noviecitas baratas que yo. Siempre le importaron más sus amigos que su hija de 16 años, a pesar de que yo no iba a visitarlo por su dinero, sino por el simple hecho de ser su hija. Sangre de su sangre.-sonrió con desgano.-Creo que los lazos sanguíneos no son lo que realmente importa en estas cosas de padre/hijo.  
  
-Rayos.-fue lo único que atinó a decir Ryo; realmente esa situación lo estaba dejando muy mal parado, pocas veces no sabía qué decir. Y vaya que esta era una de esas veces.  
  
-¿Recuerdas cuando volvimos del Digimundo?-Ryo asintió con la cabeza.-Pensé que él estaría allí, pero... muchas veces los deseos no se hacen realidad.- Ryo recordó lo seria y triste que la había percibido desde ese día, su empatía con Juri... en cierto sentido, ella también era huérfana.-Cuando fui a verlo después de que todo con el Deleepa terminó, no me abrazó, ni me dijo cuánto me extrañaba. No, no... él sólo me regañó por ser una "egoísta sin remedio, una niña que no sabe diferenciar intereses"... –Ryo vio lágrimas apiñándose en los ojos amatista de la muchacha, pero ella no parecía darse cuenta. Estaba demasiado absorta en ver cómo variaban las formas que la espuma del café creaba.  
  
-Te juro que llegué a odiarlo por un tiempo... él es el único ser que ha logrado herirme tan intensamente.-miró con delicadeza a los ojos de Ryo.-Lo odié hasta que me di cuenta de que es un pobre diablo que no sabe lo que es el amor por otra cosa que no sea el dinero. En ese momento el odio se fue, y en ese momento supe que él nunca sería mi padre. Punto final.-en ese momento, las lágrimas de nuevo iban surcando las mejillas de la pelirroja, esta vez eran más que antes. Ryo se levantó, y luego se sentó al lado de la muchacha. Le pasó un brazo por el hombro.  
  
-Sería una estupidez si te digo que no te preocupes... lo único que puedo decir es que siempre me tendrás allí, Rika. Siempre habrá una taza de café esperándote en mi mesa.- Rika apoyó la cabeza en su hombro, descargando todo en un llanto convulsivo, para luego quedarse suavemente dormida, sintiendo la tibieza del cuerpo de Ryo, que sólo la miraba dormir.  
  
El hombre del que tanto había hablado Rika tendría que explicarle a él todo. Y vaya que lo haría, si no quería recibir un golpe que lo dejaría en coma por 18 años.  
  
0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0  
  
¡¡hola hola hola!! bueno akí están las infaltables y estúpidas notas de la autora. ¿qué les pareció mi fanfic?  
  
¿?: -Francamente asqueroso.  
  
Nuriel(o_o)-¿Quién rayos eres tú?  
  
¿?: -¿CÓMO NO ME RECONOCES? ¡SOY EL GRAN Y PERVERSO CALUMON!  
  
Nuriel(O_O): ¡¡¿¿CALUMON??!! ¿El pequeño y tierno Digimon, ese que parecía peluche?  
  
Calumon(_): -¡No digas eso! Tuve que hacer el papel de digimoncito bueno porque la pega está mala, pero mi verdadera identidad es esta, juar juar juar!!!  
  
Nuriel(¬_¬): -¿Eres una versión blanca de Darth Vader o algo así?  
  
Calumon(X_X): -¡Cómo se te ocurre decir eso, si todos saben que yo soy más terrorífico que ver a un futbolista cantar!  
  
Nuriel(T_T): -Aich por favor, eso es imposible.  
  
Calumon: -¿Quieres pruebas de mi poder? ¡Te diré lo que he hecho! Hice que Rei Ayanami hablara, que Gendow Ikari fuera un buen padre, que Hanamishi Sakuragi no le dijera gorila al capitán, que Tomoyo no anduviera grabando todo lo que ve, que Gourry tuviera cerebro, que Serena se sacara ese peinado ridículo, que Harry Potter viera bien sin lentes, que Gokú usara gel para el cabello...  
  
Nuriel (arrodillada y con las manos en el suelo): -Salve oh gran señor de la maldad, Calumoonn!! Su poder va más allá de lo que imaginaba...  
  
Calumon (^-^): -Así me gusta, ya estaba bueno de mi estúpido alter ego laboral, y es hora de que... (mientras habla, Nuriel mira la hora)  
  
Nuriel (:3): -Ups Calumon, ya empezó tu horario de trabajo... ¡tienes que ser el tiernuchito!  
  
Calumon (con cara de digimoncito bueno): -¿Calú?  
  
Nuriel (-_-"): -Creo que esto va más allá de la doble personalidad. Bueno, como iba diciendo, por favor dejen sus reviews para que me den ganas de continuar esta historia!! Si no me vendrá la Suprema Flojera y no haré nada!!  
  
Calumon (^-^): -¡Los kiero a todos!  
  
Nuriel (-_-): He visto casos de locura, pero esto...  
  
Viernes 09 de abril de 2004, 03:46 A.M.  
  
Nuriel (-_-): Me voy a acostar... ¡buenas madrugadas, y feliz viernes santo, reflexionen acerca de la vida de Jesús y sean felices! Besos!! MUUAACCC!  
  
Calumon (ì_í): -¡¡calú!! (Pensando: "¡Muéranse todos en el infierno!") 


	2. Estoy Contigo 2

No quería despertar... se sentía tibia y protegida.  
  
-¿Te traigo la cuenta?  
  
-Sí, por favor.-la voz de Ryo sonaba tranquila y pacífica...  
  
Poco a poco, Rika comenzó a percibir más cosas. La tibieza del lugar, sus recuerdos... Maldición, los recuerdos. ... el brazo de Ryo rodeándola...  
  
Suavemente, fue abriendo los ojos. Vio la taza de café en la mesa, y luego torció la cabeza. Ryo le sonreía, aquellos ojos intensamente azules chispeando de alegría.  
  
-Buenos días, gata durmiente.-murmuró. Rika no hizo ningún gesto, sólo bajó la vista y se separó de él.  
  
-Quiero irme a casa... –dijo, sacándose el abrigo de Ryo.  
  
-Ah, creo que no puedes irte ahora.-refutó Ryo, señalando con el dedo hacia la ventana. Rika miró, y los copos de nieve cayendo no la sorprendieron en lo absoluto. Suspiró.  
  
-En fin... deberás esperar hasta que la nieve deje de...  
  
-¿¿RYO?? ¿Qué haces tú aquí?-Rika vio a una mujer de largo cabello café claro, piel blanca y ojos celestes, con unas bolsas en las manos, mirando sorprendida al muchacho. Él le sonrió.  
  
-¡Ah, hola Sayaka! Tanto tiempo... –Sayaka miró a Rika, y sonrió.  
  
-Vaya hermanito, se ve que por fin tienes buenos gustos: Es una joven muy linda.-dejó las bolsas en el suelo, y le extendió la mano a Rika.- Mi nombre es Sayaka Akiyama, mucho gusto.-Rika recibió la pálida mano.  
  
-Yo soy Rika Nonaka. El placer es mío.-Sayaka le sonrió.  
  
-Bueno, aprovechando que tú estás aquí para entretener a Rika, yo voy al baño.-Ryo se levantó, y Sayaka se sentó. Rika la imitó, poniéndose frente a la mujer, que la miró detenidamente.  
  
-¿Fue mi hermano el que te lastimó así?-Rika sonrió y negó con la cabeza.  
  
-No, al contrario. Él me ha ayudado más de lo que otra persona lo ha hecho nunca...  
  
-Se ha preocupado mucho por ti: Estaba en el Digimundo y vino directamente a ver cómo te encontrabas... su señal se perdió de mi D-Ark hace sólo unas 2 horas.-sonrió.- Es increíble lo que puede hacer.  
  
-¿Es... estaba en el Digimundo?-Rika miró sorprendida a Sayaka.  
  
-Sí. Y créeme, tiene que quererte mucho como para dejar a Cyberdramon y venirse al mundo real tan de repente.-Rika estaba sonrojada, y miraba a la mujer aún más sorprendida.  
  
-¿Tú crees que... –se interrumpió al ver a Ryo llegar a la mesa.  
  
-Listo. Espero que Sayaka no te haya aburrido tanto, Rika.  
  
-No, para nada. De hecho, Nunca nadie podrá aburrirme como tú lo haces.- respondió ella. Ryo, extrañamente, sonrió: ¡Esa si que era la gata arisca que él conocía!  
  
-Pues tendrás que seguir aburriéndote, porque no ha parado de nevar.  
  
-¿Acaso no tienes abrigo?-Rika negó con la cabeza. Sayaka le sonrió y revolvió en una de las voluminosas bolsas.- ¡Ah, aquí está! Acabo de comprar este abrigo, y... sí, te quedará bien.-sacó un largo abrigo rojo, y lo dejó en las manos de Rika. Se levantó, mirando el reloj.  
  
-Gra... gracias.- tartamudeó Rika.  
  
-No te preocupes, me lo pasas otro día. Ahora me tengo que ir a casa... Hiro me debe estar esperando. ¡Adiós Ryo, adiós Rika!-le dio a su hermano un sonoro beso en la mejilla, le sonrió a Rika y se fue.  
  
-Tu hermana es muy agradable.-dijo Rika.  
  
-Ahhh... es algo de familia.-contestó Ryo. Rika alzó una ceja.  
  
-Sí, seguro... Mejor me voy a mi casa antes de que tu ego me aplaste contra la pared.-se levantó y se puso el abrigo. Lo mismo hizo Ryo.  
  
"Combina con el color increíble de su cabello" pensó el muchacho, sonriendo para sí mismo.  
  
-Entonces... ¿nos vamos?  
  
-¿¿NOS?? ¿Quién te invitó a esta fiesta?- preguntó Rika, alzando nuevamente la ceja.  
  
-Claro, no pretenderás que te deje ir sola a tu casa después de dormir, ¿no?-Rika frunció el ceño.- Y nada de quejarte, porque voy igual.  
  
-Eres un descarado.- Rika salió, y Ryo la siguió. El frío continuaba, pero la nieve ya había dejado de caer.  
  
El resto del camino a la casa de Rika lo hicieron en absoluto silencio, mirando las nubes blancas, el camino blanco... todo era blanco. Ryo paró de caminar al ver una gran casa del estilo japones, que estaba llena de nieve en el techo, dándole el aire de una casa de ensueños.  
  
-Estás segura de que estás bien?  
  
-Claro que sí, Ryo. Ya puedes irte a tu casa.-él arqueó una ceja.- En serio, si no quieres irte, me voy yo.-Rika le hizo un gesto con la mano, y caminó por el patio. Ryo sonrió, y se alejó.  
  
-¡Ryo!-él se volteó para ver a la muchacha mirándolo con una pequeña sonrisa.- Gracias.-luego de decir eso, entró a la casa. Ryo sonrió más, pero luego siguió caminando y sacó un pequeño papel. Había estado en el bolsillo de Rika hace algo de tiempo, pero él lo había sacado con mucho cuidado. Era un papel en el que salía el nombre y dirección de una persona.  
  
-Ahora explicarás todo lo que sucedió, señor Hiro Makino.-le murmuró al papel.- Y me lo explicarás a mí.  
  
0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0  
  
Notas de la autora.  
  
¡¡Sí, sí, sé que que casi no pasa nada!! Pero necesitaba poner este capítulo porque es una transición y de todas formas es importante para la historia.  
  
Calumon(¬_¬): -Sí claro, si son sólo excusas porque no escribiste.  
  
Nuriel(_): -¡Tuve mucho que hacer en este tiempo, trabajos y todo eso!  
  
Calumon(=_=): -Sí claro...  
  
Nuriel: -¡Ya cállate, que tengo que agradecer las reviews! Bueno...  
  
Nayru Duchelle: ¡¡Gracias por todo lo que me escribiste!! (Nuriel llorando y con un pañuelo en la mano) En serio me motivaste a seguir, y espero que este capítulo te haya agradado también... ¡Ah, y espero que no te hayan pillado! (Quizás con este mensaje sí te pillan ^_^"")  
  
Suki: ¡Me gustó la idea de dejarte intrigada! (jejeje, qué mala soy!)¡Concuerdo en que hacen una muy linda pareja! Y oí tus súplicas, niña!  
  
Kyo-chan4: Gracias por tu review, tal como me dijiste, lo continué y seguiré.  
  
dark_mizuki_ryoki1: ¡Qué nick más largo! (O_O), bueno gracias x tu review (ya estoy empezando a repetir frases) y sigue leyendo plis!!  
  
anita-asakura: Gracias por los cumplidos (Nuriel de nuevo con el mencionado pañuelo, y con la voz gangosa) =b Bueno, espero que te haya gustado este capítulo, pero no desesperes, porque el próximo viene bueno!! Ah, y te invito a leer mi fic de Shaman King: "La Nieve, el Fuego", que actualizaré pronto!!  
  
kagi35: Bueno gracias, y espero que en la próxima review me escribas más para yo poder escribirte más!!! ñ_ñ""  
  
0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0  
  
Adelantos del prox capítulo para que se queden con las ganas (jijiji, qué mala soy):  
  
"Nunca pensé que pudieran existir personas tan ciegas en este mundo"  
  
"¿Y quién eres tú aparte de un muchachito arrogante como para hablarme así? 


	3. Estoy Contigo 3

ACLARACIONES IMPORTANTES, LEAN POR FAVOR!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
1)Antes de que lean el capítulo, quiero hacer una aclaración: Utilicé el apellido original de Rika (Makino) como el apellido de su padre, y el otro (Nonaka) como el de su madre.  
  
Padre de Rika: Li Makino.  
  
Madre de Rika: Rumiko Nonaka.  
  
2)Gracias a una lectora (Te adoraré x siempre miranda!!), me di cuenta de que había cometido un tremendo error: Sayaka, cuando se va, habla de que un "Hiro" la está esperando. Quiero aclarar y RE-CONTRA aclarar que no es el padre de Rika, sino un tipo cualquiera!! Es que estaba en bloqueo y no me di cuenta de que le puse el mismo nombre!!! No creo que el amigo de Sayaka aparezca pronto, pero si quieren pónganle por nombre Hoji. Recuerden!!: Hiro=padre Rika Hoji=Amigo Sayaka  
  
¡¡¡Gracias por leer esto!!!  
  
CAPÍTULO III.  
  
Un hombre se levantó de su cómodo sillón negro. El leve sol del invierno llegaba directamente a su cabello, haciéndolo brillar como una llama.  
  
Aquel hombre, relativamente joven, caminó hasta la pequeña vitrina de su gabinete, y levantó una botella de vidrio con un líquido ambarino en ella. Lo vertió en un vaso con hielo y caminó, soltándose la corbata y bebiendo el whisky.  
  
-Señor Makino, hay aquí un muchacho que quiere hablar con usted.-el hombre fue hasta su escritorio y apretó un pequeño botón.  
  
-¿Un muchacho? Susan, no tengo tiempo para estupideces de...  
  
-Dice que es sobre su hija, señor.-el hombre detuvo sus palabras.  
  
-De nuevo esa mocosa dándome problemas... Dile que pase.-luego de unos segundos, la puerta se abrió y entró un joven alto, moreno y de cabello café.- ¿Qué quieres?-Ryo se sorprendió por la forma en que el hombre le hablaba, pero prefirió no demostrarlo.  
  
-Quiero hablar con usted acerca de lo que está sucediendo con su hija, señor Makino.  
  
-¡Ja! Soy el padre de esa muchacha sólo cuando a ella le conviene.-los ojos de Ryo se ensancharon y luego su ceño se frunció.  
  
-Eso no es cierto. Ella siempre lo quiso... –el hombre sonrió en una mueca y alzó una ceja.  
  
-ESO no es cierto. Ella y las histéricas de su madre y su abuela siempre se interesaron sólo por sí mismas y por nadie más.-las mejillas de Ryo se tiñeron de rojo, mostrando la rabia que sentía.  
  
-Nunca pensé que pudieran existir personas tan ciegas en este mundo.- murmuró, con los puños apretados y los ojos azules brillando peligrosamente.  
  
-¿Y quién eres tú aparte de un muchachito arrogante como para hablarme así? ¿Crees que por ser un amigo de Rika tienes el derecho de venir a MI oficina a insultarme?-el tono de voz del hombre había subido un poco. Ryo respiró profundamente, no dispuesto a hacer alguna locura que luego lo haría arrepentirse.  
  
-No lo insulto, sólo digo la verdad. Rika ha sufrido mucho por todo lo que sucede...  
  
-Podría dejar de sufrir si me escuchara e hiciera lo que le digo por una vez.-Ryo dejó asomar una sonrisa irónica.  
  
-Cómo se nota que no conoce a su hija. Ella jamás traicionaría a los seres que ama por dinero o por estar bien con una persona que no la aprecia, y que nunca estuvo allí cuando ella lo necesitó: En el regreso del Digimundo, en su cumpleaños... Bueno... espero que algún día comprenda la excelente mujer que es su hija.-tomó un abrigo que supuso debía ser de Rika, y salió rápidamente, dejando al hombre con las palabras atrapadas en la boca.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
-Querida, ¿estás segura de que te encuentras bien?  
  
-Por milésima vez, ¡¡SÍ, ABUELA!!-Rika suspiró.- No entiendo por qué tanta pregunta.-la señora Seiko se acercó más a su nieta, que estaba sentada en el escritorio de su habitación, y miraba por la ventana.  
  
-Rika, sé cuando estás bien y cuando no.-respondió.- Y ahora no lo estás.  
  
-Aich abuela... En serio, creo que ya te llegó la demencia senil.-la mujer abrió a boca enormemente para protestar, pero luego vio a su nieta reírse, y se relajó.  
  
-Tal vez tienes razón... pero no soy ciega. ¿De dónde sacaste ese abrigo?- la mujer señaló el respaldo de la silla, en el cual descansaba la prenda roja.  
  
-Eh... bueno... yo... –la abuela sonrió al notar la confundida expresión de su nieta.  
  
-Supongo que tiene que ver con el muchacho que llegó contigo... ¿Ryo?  
  
-Ehm... sí.  
  
-Bueno, eso me bastaba.-la señora sonrió nuevamente y se marchó. Los ojos de Rika se oscurecieron con la tristeza que había estado reprimiendo momentos antes. Miró a la pequeña mesa en la esquina de su habitación: Allí estaba su D-Ark.  
  
-Necesito... liberarme.-tomó el artefacto y lo levantó al cielo. Una columna de luz celeste la rodeó y la elevó, desapareciendo después.  
  
En el patio, la mujer miraba la luz hasta que desapareció.  
  
-Siempre que tiene problemas hace lo mismo.-suspiró- Espero que me diga lo que le sucede algún día...  
  
Mejor espero sentada.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Tiene su aroma... –murmuró Ryo, acercando el abrigo negro a su rostro: Sí, aquel aroma que parecía ser exclusivo de Rika: Una mezcla de jazmines y algún otro delicioso olor. Cerró los ojos, aspirando nuevamente, imaginando que tenía a la muchacha tan cerca que podía sentir fácilmente el perfume de su piel. Sonrió.  
  
-Sueña Akiyama... y deja a tus hormonas tranquilas.-aquellas palabras sonaron igual a como las hubiera pronunciado la pelirroja.- Diablos, quítatela del cerebro por un segundo.- Bueno, sabía a la perfección que jamás podría arrancársela de la mente.  
  
"¿Una luz?"  
  
Una intensa luz celeste subía al cielo. Ryo miró a sus lados: Como suponía, la gente no podía verla.  
  
-¡Mamá, mira esa luz!-Ryo se volteó y vio a un pequeño niño de unos 4 años, de cabello amarillo pálido, hablándole a su madre.  
  
-Jay, yo no veo ninguna luz... debió ser un reflejo del sol.  
  
-¡Pero mamá!-la mujer tiró del niño y luego Ryo lo perdió de vista. Sonrió recordando...  
  
**Flashback**  
  
-Ryo, ¿ves esa luz azul?-una hermosa mujer de cabello castaño, piel blanca y brillantes ojos azules se agachó para hablarle al pequeño niño.  
  
-¡Sí mamá! ¿Qué es?-la mujer sonrió al mirar al fondo de esos grandes ojos iguales a los suyos.  
  
-Es una luz muy importante. Ella te puede llevar a un lugar lleno de animales muy bonitos y de otros niños a los que les gusta el juego de cartas Digimon, como a ti.-el pequeño abrió enormemente la boca.  
  
-¡¡GUAU!! ¿En serio? ¿Cuándo puedo ir? ¿Es bonito ese lugar? ¿Tengo que pagar para llegar allí?-la mujer rió al escuchar la avalancha de preguntas de su hijo.  
  
-No depende ni de mi ni de ti, sino de alguien que va a llevarte allá por medio de esa luz. Y vas a recibir un lindo regalo cuando llegues.  
  
**Fin Flashback**  
  
-Rika...  
  
Podía percibir que aquella luz era la del D-Ark de Rika. Su aura podía ser sentida mientras la columna desaparecía lentamente.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
El lugar era un bosque plagado de pequeñas luces doradas, que contrastaban con la variedad de verdes de la foresta. El extraño "sol" brillaba arriba, mientras el pasto abajo se movía con la leve brisa.  
  
-Rika, qué gusto me da verte.-la aludida sonrió.  
  
-Gracias Renamon... a mí también me da gusto visitarte nuevamente.-la Digimon sonrió también, pero su gesto pronto desapareció.  
  
-Estás triste.-murmuró, con cierto recelo.- Tu padre, ¿verdad?-su camarada bajó la vista.  
  
-Veo que para todos es obvio... no hay forma de que nadie sepa.  
  
-Eres transparente, Rika. Y eso nunca ha sido malo, al contrario: Es bueno ser sincera.-Rika sonrió tristemente.  
  
-Sí, claro... En especial cuando alguien muy cercano a ti quiere herirte.- Renamon bajó la vista, pero se acercó a la muchacha y le puso la mano en el hombro.  
  
-No te preocupes, siempre hay gente que te aprecia por ser como realmente eres.-Rika pensó en Ryo y sonrió.  
  
-Sí, debes tener razón.-Renamon sonrió con ella.  
  
-Bueno... ¿Quieres ir al lago que está cerca de aquí?  
  
-¡Claro! Hacía mucho tiempo que no venía... y el Digimundo siempre es muy interesante.  
  
-¡Claro que lo es!-Rika se volteó al escuchar aquella voz, y vio a una pequeña niña de unos 9 años, de cabello negro y brillantes ojos amarillos, que le sonreía feliz. Ella también le sonrió.  
  
-¿Te gusta mucho?  
  
-¡Sí! Además, aquí están todos los Digimons con los que siempre soñé.-Rika sonrió más al ver en esa niña la misma actitud de Takato.- ¡Guau, ese es un Renamon!  
  
-De hecho, es una Renamon.-la Digimon le sonrió a la niña, que sacó un extraño D-Ark.  
  
-¡Yo también tengo un Digimon!-una sombra se movió entre los árboles, y Renamon erizó su pelaje y sacó las garras.  
  
-¿Qué pasa, Renamon?  
  
-El Digimon de esa niña... no es normal.-Rika también sintió aquella presencia: Negra, fría... congelante.  
  
Una sombra voló y se posó al lado de la niña. Era del tamaño de Renamon, una especie de mezcla entre un cisne y un ¿fénix?: De color negro, con ojos y garras plomas, las largas alas terminadas en puntas de metal afilado, y unas extrañas plumas largas saliendo de su cabeza y que terminaban en llamas plomas.  
  
Era realmente estremecedor.  
  
Rika sacó su D-Ark y lo apuntó al Digimon, pero mostró "error".  
  
-...No existe... –murmuró. Miró a su lado: Renamon seguía en aquella posición defensiva, y sus ojos se habían vuelto los de una bestia salvaje lista para atacar. Gruñía levemente.  
  
-¡Se llama Phendramon y lo creé yo!-Rika miró a la pequeña, sorprendida: ¿Cómo podía una niña tan simpática haber creado a un monstruo como aquél?  
  
-Eh... ¿es igual a como lo inventaste?  
  
-No, los colores cambiaron, ¡pero no me importa! Es precioso de todas formas.-Phendramon avanzó hacia la niña y la "abrazó" con una de sus alas oscuras.  
  
-Edra... no me agradan.-murmuró Phendramon. Su voz era grave, oscura y astillante.- No son confiables.  
  
-Phen...-Edra lo miró, pero luego bajó la vista.- Nos tenemos que ir. Espero que tú y Renamon estén bien. ¡Adiós! Vámonos, Phen.-Ambos desaparecieron con un leve brillo dorado. Renamon se calmó, y Rika suspiró.  
  
-Edra es muy pequeña...  
  
-Lo sé, Rika. Ese ser es muy poderoso... y no es bueno.-la muchacha se volteó a su camarada.  
  
-¿A qué te refieres?  
  
-Rika, Phendramon no es un Digimon. Es un virus.  
  
0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0  
  
Agradecimientos:  
  
Kyo-chan4: ¡Gracias por tu apoyo! Espero que sigas leyendo mi ff!!! ^^  
  
Ryoki-Sama: Jejeje, estoy feliz de haberte hecho feliz (valga la redundancia), y espero que esa sonrisa te siga!!!! No me presiones más a Nayru-Duchelle porque me la dejas con blokeo!!!!! _  
  
Suki: ¡SÍ, Ryo es una excelente persona, y que bueno sería el mundo si existieran más hombres como él!!! Sí, Sayaka fue un personaje importante en el 2º capítulo!!! Y yo también quiero que me mimen como la mima a ella!!!! Bueno, como ves, Ryo no le dio una paliza al "padre" de Rika, pero bueno, él (Ryo) es un tipo calmado, así que no creo que ande haciendo tonterías por ahí!! ^^ Sí, soy mala!!!! juajuajua!!!! Gracias por tu apoyo y sigue leyendo please!!!  
  
Nayru-Duchelle: Leí tu review en la U y quedé flotando todo el día!!! Me alegro MUCHÍSISIMO que mi ff te haya levantado el ánimo... no te deprimas, recuerda que siempre hay gente dispuesta a ayudarte, aunke a veces una no las vea!!!! ARRIBA NAYRUUUUUUU!!!! SÍ SE PUEDE, SÍ SE PUEDE!!!! (nuriel con pompones y traje de porrista saltando de akí para allá, y Dark-Calumon con un cartel de "vamos que se puede!!" y mirando a nuriel con una inmensa gota de sudor en la nuca)  
  
annita-asakura: ¡ke bien que te haya agradado ese cap!!! Bueno, Ryo no puede andar por la vida haciendo tonteras... ¡Gracias por leer el otro! ¿Te gustó?  
  
miranda: Dios!!!!! Eres mi salvación!! No me había dado cuenta del INMENSO error que tenía en el segundo capítulo!!!! Gracias por poner tanta atención. Te mandé el mail pero yo tampoco tengo mucho tiempo (vida universitaria), así que no esperes cartas!!!! jejeje  
  
little rika: Bueno, me encanta que te haya gustado mi fic, y akí está la actualización!!!  
  
*-*-*-*-*  
  
Dark-Calumon: Eres una estúpida, mira que error más grande cometiste!! _  
  
Nuriel(I_I): Es que no tenía tiempo y lo escribí rápido, cualquiera se equivoca pensando en las 6 pruebas que tiene la próxima semana y los 2 trabajos!!!!!  
  
Dark-Calumon(_): Excusas, sólo excusas!!!!  
  
Nuriel(¬_¬): Ya quisiera verte a ti en mi lugar...  
  
Dark-Calumon: Calu???? (modo tierno)  
  
Nuriel(_): ¡¡No evadas el tema, odio cuando haces eso!!  
  
Dark-Calumon: CALÚ????? ^^  
  
Nuriel: Te odio.  
  
Dark-Calumon: Y yo a ti... ¡ya no soy sólo uno!  
  
Nuriel: Bueno, quiero decir que a partir del próximo capítulo las cosas empezaran a tomar su rumbo concreto!!  
  
Dark-Calumon: Finally!!!  
  
Nuriel: Cállate estúpido peluche.  
  
Dark-Calumon: No soy un peluche!!!!! _  
  
Nuriel: Sí, claro!!!! n_n!!!""" 


	4. Estoy Contigo 4

CAPÍTULO IV

Batalla, parte I

-¡Hay que buscarlos, calú!-el pequeño ser siguió saltando por entre los pies de la gente, que no parecía notar su presencia. Llegó hasta un cruce de zebra, en el cual había un muchacho alto...  
  
-¡Ryo, Ryo!-él miró para todos lados.-¡Aquí, aquí!-miró hacia abajo, y vio a un ¿peluche? tirándole el pantalón.  
  
-¿Cal...?-Ryo se agachó y tomó al Digimon entre sus brazos.-¿Qué haces tú aquí?-le preguntó, mientras cruzaba la calle.  
  
-Calumon viene a decirles que hay alguien molestando, Calú. Es como el D- Reaper.-Ryo se detuvo, sorprendido por la información.  
  
-¿Parecido al D-Reaper?  
  
-¡Síp, calú!-Ryo caminó hasta una pequeña plaza, donde se sentó en una de las bancas, y dejó a Calumon en ella también.  
  
-Y... ¿Es muy peligroso?-"estúpida pregunta" pensó.  
  
-¡¡SÍ!! Hace mucho daño, le gusta infectar a los Digimons y los hace malos...  
  
-Por Dios... Calumon, Rika acaba de ir al Digimundo.-el pequeño abrió aún más sus enormes ojos, y saltó muchas veces.  
  
-¡Hay que sacarla, hay que sacarla! ¡Es muy peligroso para Rika-Ri, calú!- Ryo empalideció levemente, y sacó su D-Ark. Lo elevó.  
  
-Maldición, maldición... ¡¡MALDICI"N!!-lo agitó, pero no sucedió nada.  
  
-Calú...-Calumon agitó las orejas, abatido.-Ya no se puede entrar al Digimundo... –Ryo apretó el puño, y bajó el D-Ark.  
  
"No ahora... no en el estado en que se encuentra..." Se levantó de la banca, y empezó a correr.  
  
-¡Calú! ¡Espérame!-Calumon lo siguió volando.-¿Adónde vas?  
  
-A ver al señor Wong. Él debe tener una idea de lo que pasa. ¿Ese ser se aprovecha de las emociones?  
  
-Sí, calú. Le gustan las personas que sufren.  
  
"Maldición... hay que sacar a Rika de allí antes de...  
  
-------------------  
  
-¿¿¿Que QUÉ???  
  
-Eso, Henry. Hay un ser en el Digimundo que es parecido al D-Reaper, y Rika está allí.-los ojos del joven de ascendencia china se turbaron en preocupación.  
  
-Dios Santo... Papá, ¿qué crees que sea?-el señor Wong estaba frente al computador, con un plano esquemático del Digimundo, que Calumon miraba atentamente.  
  
-Es un virus. Vean.-señaló una parte del plano que estaba negra, y otra que estaba plomiza.-La parte negra está totalmente infectada por él, y la zona ploma está cayendo en su influencia. Lo que me impresiona es que no lo hayamos detectado antes.  
  
-¿Y dónde está Rika?-el señor Wong apuntó al lugar más lejano del plano.  
  
-Allí. Y no pudo estar en mejor ubicación.  
  
-¿Y podemos sacarla?-preguntó Calumon, poniendo la mano en la boca. El padre de Henry bajó la vista.  
  
-Eso no lo sé... el virus se encargó de cerrar todas las entradas y salidas. Tendremos que crear una... y eso demorará algo de tiempo.  
  
"Tiempo que tal vez no tenemos..." pensaron los tres humanos, pero ninguno quiso darle voz a su conciencia.  
  
-------------------  
  
-Renamon, ¿crees que el D-Ark esté fallando?  
  
-No lo sé, Rika. Yo sólo vivo aquí, ¡no sé nada acerca de eso!-su amiga suspiró.  
  
-Bueno... tendremos que esperar a que se componga, si es que lo hace... Hablaste de un lago cerca de aquí. ¡Vamos allá! Luego nos preocuparemos por el asunto del Phendramon ese... –agregó al ver la cara de su amiga, que suspiró.  
  
-Está bien.-las dos empezaron a caminar, y en nos minutos llegaron al lugar.  
  
-¡Es precioso!-dijo Rika, sonriendo: El agua del lago era limpia y transparente, las orillas estaban llenas de pasto, y algunos digignomos volaban por encima del agua y por entre los árboles. Renamon se acercó hasta que sus patas tocaron el agua, y Rika llegó hasta la orilla.  
  
-Henry dijo que si una no quería no se mojaba, así que... –entró corriendo al agua, y su sonrisa se acentuó.-¡Era cierto! Siguió entrando en el agua hasta que le llegó a la cintura.-¿No vas a venir, Renamon?  
  
-No gracias. Prefiero descansar...  
  
-... en la rama de un árbol.-las dos se sonrieron mutuamente al reconocer esa imperdible capacidad de entenderse sin palabras, y luego Renamon desapareció. Rika se quedó allí, mirando el agua, como lo había hecho 11 años atrás.  
  
Flashback  
  
-¡Rika, ven a comer!-la pequeña niña pelirroja se volteó, sosteniendo el sombrero para que no se lo llevara el viento, mientras salía del agua.  
  
-¡Sí abuela!-la señora Seiko sonrió cuando vio a su nieta de 5 años. El vestido lila estaba todo mojado, y estilaba agua del río.  
  
-Ay Rika, lo que dirá tu madre cuando te vea...  
  
-¡Abuelita, el agua es para mojarse!-exclamó la pequeña, riendo sonoramente. La mujer se rió con ella.  
  
-Tienes razón, querida.-su nieta pareció fijarse en algo, y la señora volteó: Había un pequeño zorro mirándolas asustado, desde su refugio detrás de un arbusto.  
  
-¡¡Es muy lindo!!-Rika se agachó y llamó con la mano al pequeño animal, que movió las orejas, acercándose a la niña. El zorrito olfateó la mano de Rika, y ella le hizo cariño.  
  
-¿Cómo le hace esa niña?-se preguntó la abuela, mientras veía con deleite cómo su nieta tomaba al animal entre sus brazos, y él le lamía la cara.  
  
-¡Mira abuelita, el zorrito me quiere!-la señora Seiko le sonrió.  
  
-Dicen que los animales sienten el alma de una persona, así que por eso debes agradarle.-Los grandes ojos violeta de su niña brillaron.  
  
-¡Me gusta que sea por eso!  
  
Fin Flashback  
  
En ese tiempo ella era feliz, aunque su padre las hubiera dejado. Seguía siendo la niña dulce e inquieta que nunca escondía nada, lloraba cuando le dolía algo o tenía pena, y siempre tenía una sonrisa prendida en los labios.  
  
Pero cuando vio a sus padres discutiendo, y oyó a su padre diciendo que jamás la había querido, todo cambió. Aprendió a no llorar, no reír, no mostrar sus sentimientos... y cambió completamente. Sabía que mostrar sentimentalismos era de personas débiles que no apreciaban la supervivencia. Este mundo era sólo para los más fuertes, y ella DEBÍA ser la más fuerte de todos.  
  
Y ahora nuevamente cambiaba... estaba volviendo a ser la misma de antes, aquella niña que se había perdido entre los eventos de su vida, aquella que había sufrido tanto y ahora trataba de ser feliz.  
  
Y todo se iba al suelo...  
  
Caminó un poco más hacia dentro, sintiendo la frescura del agua...  
  
-Oh rayos.-sintiendo el agua. Cerró los ojos fuertemente, pero lo mojado no se fue ni nada parecido.  
  
Bueno, ya era demasiado tarde... estaba mojada hasta las costillas, y no se secaría por arte de magia.  
  
Se tiró de lleno en el agua. Podía ver algunos digignomos "volando" a sus lados mientras nadaba, se sentía libre al fin.  
  
Mientras seguía recordando...  
  
Flashback  
  
La pequeña niña sacó la cabeza del agua tibia y puso las manos en los bordes de la bañera, respirando nuevamente. Su cabello mojado caía en su frente, y sus ojos brillaban felices.  
  
Mañana era su cumpleaños.  
  
Sonrió, y salió del agua. Se secó y se puso encima una bata, para luego salir del baño.  
  
-Por Dios... ¡Entiende Rumiko! NO–LO-HARÉ.  
  
Esa voz... Rika se acercó un poco al pasillo que daba al comedor.  
  
-Pero Hiro... ella es nuestra hija. ¡No nació por que sí! Nació porque...  
  
-Basta, basta... Te lo dije. NO.-Rika oyó a su madre suspirar fuertemente, y luego se apoyó en la pared, reteniendo las lágrimas. Algo le decía que todo lo que creía cierto se iría...  
  
-Hiro, madura. Rika tiene tu cabello, la forma de tus ojos... ¡No puedes simplemente negar que es tu hija!-los ojos de Rika se oscurecieron por un momento, y luego una profunda y desgarradora tristeza los embargó. Su mirada bajó al suelo lentamente.  
  
-NO ES MI HIJA, y no la aceptaré nunca como tal. Sólo fue un error biológico... algo que no debería haber sucedido. Sólo un error.  
  
"Un error"  
  
"Algo que no debería haber sucedido"  
  
"No me aceptará nunca como tal... "  
  
Caminó lentamente hasta su habitación, en donde se introdujo en el futon. Su mirada se perdió en la oscuridad de su alma, sus ojos sin brillo ni expresión, su cabello húmedo mojando la sábana. Oyó la puerta exterior cerrarse, y luego un auto partir.  
  
Y no supo más. Simplemente, se había dormido.  
  
Fin Flashback  
  
Sus lágrimas se confundían con el agua que corría por su rostro, mientras se soltaba el cabello.  
  
Oscuridad...  
  
El agua era negra, el cielo gris, la arena de color nieve sucia. Un gran faro ennegrecía todo con su oscuridad. El agua fría la rodeaba, mientras el viento jugaba con su cabello y la neblina no la dejaba ver bien.  
  
"...Mi prometida... la única digna de ese honor... "  
  
Se volteó, y vio cientos de sombras que la miraban... Sí, la miraban con sus brillantes ojos amarillos. En medio de ellos, la figura oscura de un hombre sobresalía, alto... Sus ojos rojos la observaban.  
  
"...Te he elegido como mi futura esposa... ¿No te hace eso feliz?... "  
  
-¿Quién eres?  
  
"...Soy el hijo de dios, el único dios al que debes seguir... "  
  
-No, yo ya tengo a mi dios...  
  
"¿Acaso no te das cuenta? Soy el nuevo Mesías, aquel destinado a reinar entre los mundos. Y tú serás mi reina."  
  
-¡No, no quiero!-Rika se tapó los oídos con las manos, y cerró los ojos.- ¡No quiero serlo!  
  
-------------------  
  
-¡¡RIKA!!-abrió los ojos y tosió, botando mucho agua. Estaba acostada, Renamon la sostenía. Ambas estaban en el agua.  
  
-Re... ¿Renamon?-su camarada cerró suavemente los ojos.  
  
-Te desmayaste, y comenzaste a ahogarte... cuando te saqué del agua estabas gritando... algo de que no querías serlo. Y luego te callaste. Temí que fuera demasiado tarde.-Rika sintió sus párpados caer lentamente.  
  
-Estoy tan cansada.-Renamon le sonrió suavemente.  
  
-Entonces duerme... ya todo está bien.-Rika le devolvió ligeramente la sonrisa, y se durmió.  
  
Renamon miró hacia delante. Tres Digimons yacían flotando en el agua, sus cuerpos casi inertes moviéndose con la corriente. Levantó la mano, y llamas azules salieron disparadas de ella, destruyendo los cuerpos.  
  
Flashback, 10 minutos atrás.  
  
Renamon miró a su compañera: Estaba en el agua, solamente parada allí.  
  
Su aura estaba cambiando: El normal color celeste pasaba a un intenso negro.  
  
-¿Rika?-su amiga no le respondió. Renamon saltó al suelo, y cuando alzó la vista, vio a tres extraños Digimons que no conocía obstruyéndole el camino hacia Rika.  
  
-No te acerques a ella. Es de nuestro señor.-los ojos de Renamon tomaron aquella mirada feroz tan temida en el Digimundo.  
  
-¿De "su señor"? ¿Cuál señor?-los Digimons notaron el tono sarcástico de sus palabras, y gruñeron.  
  
-Cállate. Tu ignorancia y burla serán pagados con tu existencia. ¡Balhimon!- un ser parecido a un caballo, pero parado en las patas traseras con grandes ojos y colmillos rojos y armadura dorada, se adelantó.-¡Darhamon!-un Digimon con la figura de un águila, con grandes y fuertes brazos separados de sus alas e intensos ojos amarillos, vestido con una túnica negra, gruñó.- Y yo, por último, soy Nayhamon.-tenía la apariencia de un humano, pero con grandes ojos ambarinos, piel extremadamente blanca, filosos y largos colmillos, largo cabello liso azulado y alas negras saliendo de su espalda. Vestía una armadura azulada, y era extremadamente feroz y hermoso a la vez.- No vivirás para decir que nos has visto en este mundo. No vivirás para certificar nuestra existencia.-Renamon miró a Rika: sus manos estaban laxas, como si carecieran de vida-¡Ataquen!.............  
  
---  
  
Bueno, hasta akí dejo este nuevo capítulo. Si hay alguien leyendo esto, quiero que me disculpe por no haber actualizado el fic, pero estuve en periodo de pruebas en la U (lo que involucra 2 semanas de estudio y la semana de prueba), así que imagínense cómo estuve de ocupada!!!! pero ahora soy libre al fin y eximida!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!! Bueno, dejen sus reviews porque o sino no sé si alguien sigue leyendo este fic. Nos vemos!!! 


	5. Estoy Contigo 5

¡Recuerden que todavía estamos en el flashback!  
  
--------------  
  
-Oh Dios mío... -murmuró Wong, mirando directamente la pantalla de su computador. Sus lentes reflejaban el mapa del digimundo que estaba examinando.  
  
-¿Papá?-preguntó Henry, no muy seguro. Podía ver el miedo y la sorpresa en los ojos de su padre, aún cuando no dijera nada. Ryo miró también al hombre, y luego la pantalla.  
  
-¿Señor Wong? ¿Qué sucede?-el hombre se volteó hacia ellos, y se sacó los lentes.  
  
-Chicos... es Rika... hay algo que está cambiando su data... y no sé qué es.  
  
-¿Algo cambiando su data?-preguntaron al mismo tiempo Ryo y Henry.  
  
-Exacto... es un código que había visto antes pero pensé que había sido borrado... y que nunca más aparecería en las lecturas de información.-Henry se levantó de su asiento y se acercó a la pantalla.  
  
-015933273512653... Es una cifra que se repite... un código numérico de...  
  
-Unión e incorporación. Lo usamos mucho en el tiempo de la creación del digimundo para juntar informaciones y crear así nuevos digimon, o nuevos paisajes... pero fue borrado cuando abandonamos el estado de creación y pasamos al de perferccionamiento. El nuevo virus lo está usando en Rika... y Renamon está luchando contra 3 digimon creados por el virus...   
  
-¡Tenemos que ayudarla, calú!-Ryo miró al pequeño digimon, que tenía los ojos anegados de lágrimas.  
  
-¿Ha encontrado una forma de entrar al digimundo?-preguntó Ryo. El señor Wong señaló un punto en el mapa, tan pequeño que parecía no existir.  
  
-Es una de las antiguas entradas que usaron otras personas para ingresar al digimundo. Pueden usarlo... pero primero deben condicionar sus D-Ark al código de la nueva entrada...  
  
---------------  
  
"¿Aún no te convences, mi querida Rika? Sólo debes pronunciar un pequeño "s", y todo el dolor se irá... "  
  
-¡¡MENTIRA!!-gritó la muchacha, apretando aún más las manos contra sus oídos.   
  
"No sirve de nada luchar... pronto vendrás a mí. Puedo verlo en tu aura, en tus movimientos, en cada bit de información que posees. Eres mi elegida, la única... "  
  
-No quiero ser... ¡Entiende! No quiero estar acá, no en este lugar tan frío...  
  
"¿Y acaso no somos ambos fríos? Recuerda que te gustaba usar a los digimon como simples juguetes... al igual que muchos virus que llegaron antes que el suceso del D-Reaper."  
  
-Eso es parte del pasado... todos lo saben... todos mis amigos...  
  
"Mhp... amigos... ¿Realmente crees saber lo que es un amigo? No confías en tus "amigos" lo suficiente como para decirles lo que te sucede, ni ellos confían en ti. Y se supone que sin confianza no hay amistad, ¿no?" Rika abrió los ojos y se sacó las manos de los oídos. Tenía razón... nunca había confiado en ellos.  
  
-Hay una persona... me ha ayudado. Él es mi amigo.-la voz pareció reírse en burla.  
  
"¿AMIGO? Por favor, ambos sabemos que él no lo hace por "amistad", ¿o serás capaz de negarlo?" los ojos de Rika empezaban a enfriarse... perdían aquella calidez que recientemente habían recuperado. "No lo hace por amistad... lo hace por interés. Es igual a todos los hombres, Rika, igual a tu padre. No necesitas amigos... no necesitas humanos. Ellos son crueles y se lastiman entre su propia raza. ¿Acaso no los odias?"  
  
-Los odié... pero yo también soy humana...   
  
"...Podrías dejar de serlo si te unes a mí... "   
  
----------------  
  
-Listo muchachos... pueden irse. Por favor traigan a Rika de vuelta... no podrá aguantar mucho más contra el virus.- Los dos jovenes asintieron, y alzaron sus D-Ark al cielo.  
  
----------------  
  
Renamon sintió en el aire presencias nuevas. Estaba demasiado débil como para reconocerlas, pero el aroma le indicó que eran de Ryo y Henry.  
  
-Aguanta un poco más, Rika... ya vienen a ayudarte...  
  
----------------  
  
El mar oscuro brilló por unos momentos, y una mano se levantó de él, una mano brillante y de largos dedos inhumanos.  
  
"Ven conmigo, Rika. Ven y olvida el dolor... olvida todo lo que signifique sufrimiento... "  
  
-No puedo... No debo. No puedo dejar a Renamon sola... es mi camarada.  
  
"Al igual que la amistad, la camaradería es otra falsedad creada para controlarte, para mantenerte atada a las debilidades de la raza humana. Libérate de ellas... ven conmigo."  
  
Rika levantó lentamente una mano, extendiéndola hacia el mar...  
  
----------------  
  
-¡Renamon!-exclamaron Ryo y Henry, corriendo hacia ella. Al lado de Ryo apareció Cyberdramon, que había notado la baja energía de la digimon y la presencia de su compañero.  
  
-No se preocupen por mí... ayuden a Rika.-respondió Renamon, mientras las plumas de Nayhamon cortaban una vez más su piel.- ¡Coyotetsu!-unas débiles llamas azules fueron hacia los 3 digimons, que las evadieron sonriendo.  
  
-¡Cyberdramon, prepárate!-Ryo sacó una carta de su deck y la pasó por su D-Ark. En instantes, ya no estaban allí ni Ryo ni Cyberdramon, sino el resultado de la digievolución: Justimon.  
  
-¡Espada de la Justicia!-el ataque destruyó inmediatamente a Balhimon, mientras Nayhamon y Darhamon retrocedían.  
  
-No podrán salvarla... murmuró Darhamon. Renamon, Henry y Justimon miraron hacia el agua, y vieron a Rika caer dentro de ella.  
  
-¡Rika!-exclamaron Renamon y Henry, mientras Justimon repelía los ataques fusionados de sus contrincantes, dándoles tiempo de acercarse.  
  
----------------  
  
Paz... al fin paz...   
  
Se encontraba frente a una especie de sustancia roja. Todo a su alrededor era negro... un negro frío que parecía consumirla.  
  
"¿Sientes la paz, Rika? Al fin paz... no más dolor... no más pérdidas por sentimientos humanos. La paz que has estado buscando por tantos años... "  
  
-¿Qué es eso?  
  
"La suma de todos tus miedos, Rika... Tócala y la destruirás. Ya no habrá nada que te pueda hacer daño si lo haces. Nada te hará sufrir."  
  
-Es tan roja...  
  
"Roja como la sangre... lo sé. ¿No es horrible? Es mejor que sea destruida de una vez por todas." Rika extendió una mano.  
  
----------------  
  
-No... -murmuró Ryo en el interior de Justimon. Había tenido esa sensación de nuevo, aquel miedo irracional... -¡¡RENAMON, HAZ QUE RIKA REACCIONE!!  
  
Renamon y Henry, por mientras, trataban de despertar a Rika. Tenía pulso y respiraba, pero no parecía estar en el mundo.  
  
-Vamos Rika, despierta... ¡Rika, por favor hazlo!-la voz de la digimon se quebró, lo cual sorprendió a Henry. Jamás había visto a Renamon perder la serenidad, ni aún en los peores momentos de la batalla contra el D-Reaper.  
  
-¡¡Maldición!! ¡¡ESPADA DE LA JUSTICIA!!-el ataque mandó a los enemigos al agua, y sus cuerpos quedaron flotando boca abajo, llenos de cortes y quemaduras extensas.  
  
-¡¡RIKA!!  
  
----------------  
  
-¿Renamon?-los ojos de Rika se desviaron hacia un lado, y pudo ver un pequeño punto de luz amarillo.  
  
"No la escuches, Rika... sabes que es mentira. No está allí."  
  
Rika, por favor... despierta. No me dejes aquí... eres mi amiga... Los ojos de la muchacha se abrieron de par en par. Tenía que reunirse con Renamon... eran compañeras...  
  
-¡Renamon, estoy aquí!  
  
"¡NO RIKA, ES UNA MENTIRA!" la oscuridad pareció acercarse a Rika, quien retrocedió asustada.  
  
-¡No lo es, quiero irme de aquí! ¡Quiero ir con Renamon! ¡¡RENAMON!!  
  
Los ojos de Rika se abrieron de súbito, y empezó a botar el agua que estaba en su boca. Veía tan borroso...   
  
FIN DEL FLASHBACK  
  
Justimon llevaba a Rika entre sus brazos, mientras sentía que el aura de la muchacha se iba normalizando, y su información estaba volviendo a clarearse. Ryo soltó por fin un suspiro de alivio.  
  
-Renamon, ¿estás segura de que estarás bien? Quiero decir, digimon como esos pueden volver y atacarte cuando estés débil...   
  
-No te preocupes, Henry. Sé cuidarme, y este fue un descuido. Por favor, cuiden bien a Rika. Ella... no sé qué le sucedió, pero debió haber sido terrible... cuando despertó sus ojos no demostraban más que miedo puro.-Ryo miró el rostro de la muchacha: Estaba mojado, y sentía el frío de su cuerpo. Dejó a la muchacha en el suelo y des-evolucionó.  
  
-Gracias por todo, muchachos.-murmuró Renamon, y desapareció en la brisa.  
  
-Está muy malherida... -comentó Henry.  
  
-Esos digimon debieron ser mucho para ella. En estado infante y sin la ayuda de su tamer... cielos.-dijo Ryo, y se agachó para tomar la mano de Rika. Dirigió su D-Ark al cielo, al igual que Henry.  
  
-Gracias, Cyber.-fue lo último que dijo, antes de desaparecer en un rayo de luz azul, mientras Henry lo hacía en uno de luz verde.  
  
¡¡HOLA HOLA HOLA!! Jijiji, bueno akí están de nuevo los estúpidos comentarios de la autora. Quiero avisar que en el próximo capítulo agradeceré todas las reviews que no he agradecido (autora mala!!!!! "").  
  
Dark-Calumon: Eres una maldita aprovechada, mira tú que llegar, poner capítulos y no agradecer.  
  
Nuriel: ¡Volviste! (OO) Pensé que ya me habías dejado...  
  
Dark-Calumon: Para mi mala fortuna no puedo, porque o sino sólo existiría mi parte "modo cute", así que lo único que puedo hacer es aparecer en este estúpido espacio.  
  
Nuriel: No sabes cuaaanto me apena (con una mano cubriéndose la cara para no reírse)  
  
Dark-Calumon(¬¬): Farsante. 


	6. noticia

Si quieren mátenme, ningún problema... pero tengo que comunicarles que no seguiré EC por motivos que para mí son más que suficientes: Tengo una historia original que he estado inventando por más de un año, y, simplemente, ya no puedo dejarla tirada como lo he estado haciendo. 

EC fue un gran paso en mi "carrera" (sí, tú, la con más talento, phmh), y de verdad amo esta historia, pero ya no me apasiona como antes. D-D (la historia original) es, según lo que yo considero, mi obra más importante, porque es la prueba del verdadero alcance de mi imaginación y mis dotes de escritora. No puedo seguir escribiendo historias de personajes prestados, porque siento que ya es tiempo de seguir avanzando en este viaje... (uff, ya me puse profunda)... a toda la gente que siguió esta historia, déjenme decirles que lo siento mucho, de verdad, pero no puedo seguir escribiendo algo que ya no me llama.

D-D... bueno... es algo mío, tal vez no es la historia de mi vida, pero es algo de verdad importante para mí... y una vez me juré que no moriría antes de escribir esta historia (sí, hazmin-chan o nuriel-chan tb. puede ser melodramática, y no culpo al que se esté riendo de esas palabras).

Si quieren nos vemos en D-D, cuando la publique... una vez más, le pido disculpas a todo el que lea este mensaje... tomates, quejas, etc, pueden ser enviados por reviews... pero quiero dejar algo en claro: NADIE me va a convencer de seguir EC si no siento que quiera o pueda hacerlo, así que por favor nada de "por favor continúala" o cosas así. Simplemente, como dije antes, voy a trabajar arduamente en D-D y les aseguro que, si la leen (avisaré cuando la publique), no se van a decepcionar.

Un saludo a Na-chan, que siempre me instó a que siguiera EC... lo siento amiga, pero no puedo.  
ya sabes por qué! -

HASTA PRONTO! -


End file.
